A Place to Call Home
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: SJ Kaiba sets out to buy the South End of the City but when Joey stands in his way. Kaiba sets out to find out why, perhaps he found out more than he wanted to. Things awiat hidden in darkness needing to be dicovered.
1. Its starts where?

Punker: Alright my last Yu-gi-oh fic sucked like really bad so I shall now make up for it!

Seto: She shall try, she says…..

Joey: hehe…..

Punker: Bite me!

Seto: She's talking to you mutt.

Joey: How many times do I have to tell you not to call me a dog!

Punker: Oh My God, whatever I don't own it so leave me alone!

Joey and Seto: Mutt! Asshole!

Chapter One

"Mr. Kaiba developments for the new buildings as well as the new arcade center are underway." Said an aged balding man to the blue eyed CEO.

"I see very good carry on with the developments" said Kaiba dismissing the man. "No Sir we've come to somewhat of a problem" he said nervously.

"Well, what is it Morgan?" asked Kaiba irritated that he would be late for Mokuba's famous movie night.

"Well Sir, It's the site of the production" began Morgan slowly. "I left that to you, Morgan" said Kaiba icily.

"Well it's the south end of town you know how horrible it is down there so I went to buy it out and I've run into some, well, obstacles." He said looking at Kaiba.

"Like what?" he asked monotone.

"I haven't been able to meet with the old man to agree upon prices or to have him sign the papers." Said Morgan wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Why?" asked Kaiba wondering, Morgan was one of his most capable men.

"Different things happen each time, my tires are deflated or I'm given the wrong directions" Finished Morgan waiting for Kaiba's response.

"Well, I'll handle the matter personally where will the next meeting be held?" he asked as Morgan gave it to him.

Kaiba left his office and went home to find his brother ready with the popcorn. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mokie" said Kaiba hugging the young boy.

"S'okay, Morgan covered for you" smiled Mokuba.

"Never fire him okay!" said Mokuba as he ran into the living room. The two brothers sat down together and began watching 'The Longest Yard'.

Meanwhile across town in a very rundown apartment building in South End, "A young blond boy sat on the roof as a party commenced below.

It wasn't a rowdy bad party as most people would expect but it was a young girl's sweet 16th birthday.

Joey Wheeler sat on the roof enjoying some birthday cake.

"Hey Joey!" said the birthday girl coming out on to the landing.

"Elder says tomorrow that guys comin' back to buy out south end." She said smiling.

"No Samara, I don't want to have anything to do with it" Joey said munching on birthday cake.

"Whatever Joey" she sighed.

"I'm leaving in the morning to go to America and I can't stick around and help" she began.

"Ain't workin' Hun" he said looking at her smiling.

"You're an ass!" she laughed and returned to the party.

Joey set his plate aside, "I can't convince Kaiba to do anything, let alone not buy out my home" he sighed and looking up at the stars.

He shifted positions and hissed in pain as he touched his shoulder like lightly.

The bruise was still there and hurt like hell; he just hoped they didn't play dodge ball in P.E tomorrow.

The next day Joey stood in Gym class facing a very scary looking Seto Kaiba holding a red dodge ball under his arm smirking.

"Aw, Hell" moaned Joey as the game began.

The beginning is kinda slow sorry it gets better next chapter.

Plz review!

Thx……….


	2. After school escape

Punker: Well its been forever but I have returned!

Joey: Forever is kind of an understatement don't you think?

Punker: I'm back aren't I?

Seto: She has a point, Mutt.

Joey: I don't remember asking you!

Punker: Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 2

"OW OW OW OW" moaned Joey as he and Tristen left the gym. Joey looked side ways at the laughing friend. "You could stop now you know,"said Joey annoyed. "BUT- BUT THAT WAS FREAKIN' FUNNY!" he howled as the two of the them entered the locker room with the rest of thier class.

"It wasn't that funny" hissed Joey holding his bruised and now proably swollen shoulder. "Um, yes it was" laughed Tristen taking off his shirt. Joey made a face and proceeded to carefully remove his P.E shirt. Tristen stopped and stared at the huge bruise and cut across Joey's back.

"Oh man what happened Joey?" he asked touching his friends back slightly. "Uh- oh yeah i fell um fell skateboreding it was pretty ugly" laughed Joey nervously. "That's where Kaiba nailed you to, ouch!" said Tristen as the grabbed thier bags and headed for the door.

"Thank God that P.E is our last period" said Joey walking down the steps towards the schools exit.

"Hey didn't you say you had a bus to catch?" asked Tristen looking at his watch. Joey though a moment then grabbed wrist and took off running once he saw the time. "Oh crap i'm late!" he shouted. "How did I let Samara talk me into this" he thought running after the bus.

"WAIT! PLEASE WAIT!" he shouted. The bus drove down the street leaving Joey late and out of breath.

"Hey Mutt you need a ride?" came a cold voice behind him. Joey turn fast and saw Kaiba leaning on a black sports car smirking. "No thanks i'd rather walk" said Joey his pride getting the better of him. "Fine but I was just heading to South End myself" said Kaiba openng the door to his car.

Joey stopped short, "Alright what do you want?" said Joey coldly. "Directions " smirked Kaiba. "Directions to the Heart of South End" he said. Joey smirked, "Jump in to hell Kaiba, like i'll lead you there" said Joey turning to walk away.

A few stores up a drunken man came stumbling out freezing Joey in his tracks. The man stood up and saw Joey, "Hey Boy come 'ere and go buy me a drink i promise i won't hit' ya hard anyway" his words slurred together.

Joey backed away as the man advanced Joey bolted and jumped into Kaiba's passanger seat. "I won't take you to South End's heart but please GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he shouted his eyes pleading. "You owe me an axplanation Mutt!" said Kaiba stepping on the gas.

"Alright mutt start Talking" said Kaiba turning to the blonde boy.

DUN DUN DUN!

All done with chappy 2!

YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!

Special thx 2!

darkchildlover

moonflower

Izzima

Mirage of Death

Death Dealer Royal Sister o...

amyrose300

animegurl088

FireieGurl

joeyluver-dragonofra

Elly Yuki

randomwriter88


	3. Car Talks

Punker: Welllllllllllllll Hi there i'm back! To the Heart of Southend hahahhaha not!

Seto: What the Hell are you talking about?

Punker:...

Joey: I don't even think she knows

Punker:...

Chapter 3

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" asked Kaiba pulling over looking at Joey who sat looking out the window. "Thanks for the ride" he said opening the door.

Kaiba grabbed his hurt shoulder and pulled him back in. Joey hissed in pain and grabbed his shoulder. " Be gentle asshole" he said sarcastically.

Kaiba smirked and leaned back in his seat. Joey closed the car door. "Why do you so desprately need to buy out Southend?" asked Joey leaning back likewise. Kaiba glanced over at him amazed how he so tactfully changed the subject.

"Answer my question and I will anwser yours" he responded coolly. Joey chuckled. "Why do you want to know I simply took the ride offered to me" he answered watching the rain start to slowly hit the window. "Good thing I took it" he said commenting on the rain.

Kaiba couldn't argue with an anwser like that, "I want to buy it and make it into something better something of use to society" Kaiba answered hoping this answer would satisify Joey. It did not.

"Oh" he started. "What about all the people who live in SouthEnd, I Admit there are bad things that happen all the time but there are alot of good people and families who can't afford your society, what will you do with those people who will lose there jobs and homes and lives." asked Joey looking Kaiba evenly in the eyes.

Kaiba didn't think about any of this as it wasn't his concern. "I didn't think of it" admitted Kaiba sighing.

"I didn't think so" said Joey opening the car door stepping out. "By the way" he said turning back to Kaiba. "Do stop sending balding down here i'm sick of slicing his tires and stuff" he said closing the door behind him before walking off down the street.

"That was intresting" chuckled Kaiba starting his car then noticed something on his hand. He looked at it closely and saw it was blood. There was blood on his hand but where was it from.

Then he remembered grabing Joey's shoulder. Joey's shoulder had been bleeding could that be in connection with the strange man from earlier.

Kaiba shook his head and whiped his hand clean. It was none of his concern what happened to the mutt and he wasn't going to get involed.

But why was he bleeding? Kaiba couldn't shake this question from his mind as he drove down the street. Instead of going home Kaiba drove to Southend and began to look around and see what Joey had meant before.

He saw a woman waiting under the eves of a run down little house waving to two small children who were running towards her from the bus stop.

He drove a little further and saw some kids playing a game in an ally sheltered from the rain. The area was ruin down and trashy but there were alot of families and good people here.

Then he saw some men fighting and two men drag the other into an ally then the two left and Kaiba didn't see the other man return after waiting for a few mintues.

This was the bad Joey was talking about but Southend had its own little system something he didn't understand but the mutt did and this puzzled him as he drove home having seen enough of Southend.

Joey walked in the rain holding his shoulder. It wasn't hurting it was burning like it was on fire. Joey hurried up the stairs of the broken down apartment and down the hall to his home quietly making sure no one was home he ran to his room and bolted it locked with all seven of the locks he hand on his door.

He took off his wet shirt and went to examine the nasty cut like bruise on his shoulder which was swelling and turning a nasty greenish purple infected color.

Joey had suffered enough beatings and cuts to know this needed to be handled. So he went into his bathroom and cleaned the wounded out throughly with alchool this brought tears to his eyes.

He bound up the wound and took two sleeping pills changed into his pjs and crashed on to his bed going to sleep. Around the same time Kaiba had just sat down to start some work he had to do for Kaiba Corp.

Well that was Chapter 3 Review

(hint: hit the purplish button)


End file.
